1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller, and more specifically, to a stroller utilizing links to fold up a seat, a canopy assembly, and a footrest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional stroller usually has a folding mechanism for allowing a user to fold up the stroller into a smaller volume. Furthermore, for meeting user needs, many additional mechanisms may be disposed on a stroller so as to make a baby in the stroller feel more comfortably, such as a canopy for sunshade, a rest plate for support of a baby's feet, and so on. However, the aforementioned mechanisms may cause a user great inconvenience in folding of the stroller since these mechanisms are not linked with the folding mechanism. For example, as far as a canopy is concerned, a user needs to fold up the canopy manually at an appropriate angle relative to the stroller before operating the folding mechanism to perform the folding process of the stroller, so as to prevent interference between the canopy and the frame of the stroller. Similarly, since a seat on the stroller does not move correspondingly during the folding process of the stroller, seat components (i.e. a backrest, a footrest, etc.) may also interfere with the folded frame of the stroller easily. Even if the said mechanical interference does not occur during the folding process of the stroller, the canopy and the seat components, which are folded inappropriately, may also protrude outside the collapsed stroller. Thus, the volume of the folded stroller may be increased accordingly so as to cause a user inconvenient to carry.
In summary, how to manufacture a stroller-folding mechanism, which is capable of folding up a canopy, a footrest, and a seat simultaneously, should be a concern in structural design of stroller.